


Tiny Treats

by eerian_sadow



Series: stocking stuffers 2012 [1]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers Generation One
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, Gen, sentencefics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tiny sentence and paragraph fics written for fandom stocking 2012.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny Treats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



They may have had a lot of issues, especially with the other Autobots, but the Aerialbots would always come together when needed--especially in defense of each other.

 

Sometimes Divebomb hated being the only flier on the team. He was always on-site before the other Predacons and had to wait for them to catch up.

 

Tracks grinned with delight when he opened Raoul's Christmas gift. Raoul grinned back, knowing how much the Autobot would enjoy the polish and detail brushes later.

 

Earth was a moist world and his drones had to make many modifications to keep the water from creeping into his internals, but Metroplex welcomed the change because it meant life inside his walls again.

 

Maggie loved the beautiful intricacies of Autobot programming and coding, but she really loved to test her skills against the dangers of a Decepticon network.

 

When the Decepticon shot Epps in the hand, Mikaela swept up his gun and unloaded into Swindle's face. She appreciated that Bobby was a professional, but she wasn't going to let them be killed just because she lacked a bit of training.


End file.
